Will you love me
by ErikaKiba
Summary: What happens when a certain green haired earth king falls in love with his younger brother the blue flamed prince of Gehenna..
1. Sealed Fates

_**This is my second Fanfic ever made.. I'm pretty proud of it hehe again it was a Calaboration between my good friend Princeofgehenna hehe please This is my second Fanfic ever made.. I'm pretty proud of it hehe again it was a Calaboration between my good friend Princeofgehenna hehe please please review pans leave me tips on how to make it better.. Greatly appropriate it ❤**_

Amaimon was waiting in mephisto's office for Rin becoming impatient

Rin darted down the corridors. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

"That boy is simply always late brother" mephisto told hi younger brother trying to calm him down

Rin kicked the door down, quickly stepping inside. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Amaimon stood up"it's about time.. I was getting anxious" he said looking at him biting his nail "lets go" he said walking away

"Ok!" Rin followed Amaimon, trying to fix his messy hair. "Bye Mephisto!" He yelled behind behind him

"Good bye my brothers" Mephisto laughed as the door closed behind them

"Why is he laughing?" Rin asked his brother.

"You'll find out soon" he smirked walking through the school grounds

"Amaimon! Tell me!" Rin begged

"I'm not going to tell you, Im going to let you find out for yourself" Amaimon replied in his usual tone of voice

"Please!" Rin begged again

"Rin.. If I was forced to be patient you are going to be patient as well" he said stopping before taking out the key Mephisto gave him

"Fine..." He mumbled, a pout on his face

Amaimon inserted the key to a door and turned it so that they appeared at a cottage in the woods "welcome to my temporary home" he said walking in

"Amazing!" Rin said, looking around the home. "It's roomy"

"Well I am the only one who lives here.. Mephisto lives in the dorms" he said closing the door behind him looking at Rin

"I see... Hey. Can I light the fire place?"

"Sure go ahead I'm going to go do some thing" he said and walked off in the direction of his room

"Alright..." Rin walked over to the fire place and poked his finger on the wood, igniting it into blue flames

Amaimon turned slightly "you got good at controlling your flames Rin.. How long did it take you again" he smirked teasing him

"S-Shut up..." Rin mumbled playing with the fire

"Hmm I don't think I will" he said from his room

"Loser..." He mumbled again

"I heard that" Amaimon said popping out of no where

Rin screamed like a little girl, surprised by his brothers sudden appearance

Amaimon smirked trying to hold back a laugh

"You idiot!" He sat on the ground, close to the fire place.

"Hmm look who's talking" he mumbled and sat next to him looking at the fire

"It's so warm..." Rin said with a content sigh

"I agree" he said moving closer to Rin

Rin was lost in the warmth he felt, not paying attention to anything else

"Are you actually cold?" Amaimon asked once again moving closer to Rin

"Yeah... I don't know why.." He mumbled, slightly shivering

Amaimon wrapped his arms around Rin starting to act out of his usual self

Rins eyes widened. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Well.. Your cold so I'm trying to warm you up" he said snuggling his shoulder

"Amaimon... It's ok... I feel kind of weird with you like this..." Rin protested slightly

"But I like it" he licked rins neck urging

Rin shivered but pushed his brother off him. "A..Amaimon.."

He looked at the raven haired boy with his head cocked slightly "yes?"

"We're brothers.. We shouldn't be doing this..."

"We're technical brothers because we're both demons but were not really related" he licked his lips looking at Rin

Rin blushed. "But our father is Satan!"

"Your father was Fujimoto last time I remember..you fought like crazy over that.." He said getting closer

Rin couldn't think of anymore arguments. He lay back, covering his face with his sleeve

"Don't hide" he said crawling over to him

"I-Im not ready f-for this..." He complained, feeling scared and nervous

Amaimon's tail swished since he was 'excited' as he crawled on top of Rin "is anyone really ever ready for this?" He asked uncovering runs face

Rin had tears from fear. "Please... I can't even fight back..."

Amaimon sighs and gets off of him tucking his tail away again "fine.."

"I'm sorry... I'm just scared... I've never done this Amaimon..." He mumbled. It IS mating season in Gehenna. And it is affecting him. But his fear is over powering his desires

"You really think I've done it before? Your wrong Rin.. I've never done it before every mating season I'm left alone while mephisto goes and mates.. This was the year that It was my turn in line to mate.. And I had chosen you.. Of course I'm scared but I thought maybe since it was you.. I wouldn't think about the fear as much" he said looking away completely not his usual emotionless self taken over by the feelings that come with the time of year

Rins eyes widened. "Y-You chose me?! I'm not just someone to fuck and leave?" He asked, his tears coming to a stop

He turned and looked at him snapping "who said I was going to leave you! Don't you know that I love you Okumura Rin!" He put his hands over his mouth after yelling his feelings at the boy

Rin flinched, regretting his words. "I-Im sorry Amaimon!" He screamed, not wanting to further anger the Demon King

Amaimon searched rins face with a half angry look until his expressions softened "why are you apologizing... I should be the one to apologize for snapping like that" he said turning and walking away into his room

Rin jumped up and ran to Amaimons room. He knocked gently on the door, waiting for a reply

The door opened by itself as Amaimon was laying on his bed covered by his black silk blankets "yes Rin?"

He hesitantly walked into the room and over to the bed. "Amaimon. I'm sorry..." He mumbled, scratching his arm. His symptoms were getting worse. First it was feeling cold, now it's itching.

"Like I said.. You don't need to apologize" he sat up noticing rin's tail swishing like crazy

He began to itch in other places. He scratched is stomach then his chest. His leg then his head, at the same time, he shivered.

"Your feeling it too.. I know you are.. Climb into my bed Rin.. I can make it stop.." He said pushing the blanket aside

Rin hesitantly looked at his technical brother. "Please... Make it stop..." He mumbled, moving into the bed.

"Gladly" he said as his tail made it way to Rins and he started to kiss him

Rin wasn't sure what to do. But, he slowly began to mimic what Amaimon was doing.

The swishing of the tail began to seize as they entwined and made them get closer

Rin wrapped his arms around Amaimons neck, pulling the demon closer

He licked the others lip and forced his tongue in as he laid him down gently

Rin groaned at his soon to be lovers tongue playing with his

Amaimon ran his fingers through rin's hair and ran a nail along their tails sending tingles down both their backs

Rin pulled away from the kiss to let out a loud moan.

"Feel good Rin" Amaimon smirked licking his jawline and down his neck starting to unbutton rin's shirt

Rin let out small quiet moans. "If you're going t-to get me p-pregnant... I d-don't want a quick f-fuck... Make l-love to me"

"I was thinking of making love to you anyways" he said kissing his chest repeatedly as his tail played with Rins

He grabbed onto Amaimons clothes, pulling slightly, loving this feeling

He pulled away and let Rin take his clothes off before taking his pants off revealing Rins hardened erection

Rin blushed and looked away. "P-Please be gentle.."

"I promise" the earth king said before kissing down his torso and licking the blue demons dick

Rins back arched off the bed. "Oh satan!" He moaned

Amaimon laughe a bit to himself and wrapped his oversized tongue around rin's dick

Rin grunted, trying his best not to thrust into Amaimons mouth

He smirked and popes it completely in and started to suck slowly at first

"Ah~ T-This is amazing!" Rin yelled out in extreme pleasure

He looked up with his eyes as their tails continued to play with each other and he continued to suck going a bit faster this time

"I'm gonna..." He tried but was cut off as he held back his orgasm

Amaimon bit down a bit and sucked harder going the same speed

Rin screamed, feeling Amaimons fangs slightly scrape his dick was too much, causing him to cum.

He licked up every drop of cum and swallowed "now it's my turn" he smirked a bit running his hands over Rin's ass

Rin moaned. 'Maybe I'm weak to caress' he thought to himself.

He turned him over on his side and laid next to him for a while "may I hug you for a while before entering your body for the first time" he asks kissing Rin's earlobes

"P-Please... It'll help me relax..." Ron replied hugging Amaimon's arms

He nodded and hugged Rin from behind sniffing his hair "I like the way you smell" he said running his nails along side rin's leg

"T-The way I s-smell?!"he blushed brightly

"Yea... You don't smell like death an disparity like all the other demons from Gehenna"

"A-Amaimon... I can't wait anymore... Please..." Rin begged

Rin gasped at the sudden intrusion. He gripped the bed sheet, putting his butt in the air for Amaimon. "I-It feels weird..."

He starts to move it slowly as he licks his hole and adds another finger scissoring then to stretch him

Rin gasped in slight pain.

Amaimon reaches over to kiss him adding a third finger

Rin kissed back, the pain slightly numbing

He started to move his fingers in and out slowly so the stretching can work better

Rin moaned, pressing himself back against the fingers

He fingered faster and faster until he got hard enough to fuck him with his dick "you ready for my cock babe" he said licking Rin's cheek

Rin blushed at his words. "Y-Yeah..."

"Okay.." He said as he lined up and slipped his cock into Rin's tight ass

Rin bit back a scream of pain, tears rolling down his cheeks

Amaimon kissed away his tears and started to thrust a bit

Rin bit his lip, it hurt, but pleasure was starting to take over

Amaimon continue to kiss him as his thrust got a little faster

"S-Slow down.. Just a little... Please"

"Anything for you" he said slowing down

Rin moaned, slowly moving against Amaimon's thrusts.

"Hmm.. Now your the one trying to speed up" he said starting to go harder

Rin grunted as Amaimon went deeper inside him with the harder thrusts. "I...I..." He couldn't form a sentence, the feeling was too amazing for words. In his mind that is

He kissed back an decided that was his sign a he started to go faster muting Rin's moans with his tongue

Rin wrapped his arms around Amaimons back, his dull nails scratching the older demons back

Amaimon was moaning rin's name by that time as his thrust got harder hitting Rin's prostate harder with every thrust

Rin fell back on the bed, his body going limp. "I c-can't hold off m-much longer"

"C-come on j-just a-a little longer" he panted out grabbing his hips making him go faster as he leaned down and licked his dick

"I can't...!" He screamed as he came all over his own stomach and chest.

Amaimon came hard and deep in Rin falling over in a sweaty pant hugging him close

Rin was panting as well. He needed sleep. He was out of energy.

Amaimon smiled and fell asleep peacefully with Rin in his arms


	2. The Demon Child is Born

_**The second chapter to Sealed Fates hehe leave a review on how to fix it or.. Just make it better for you all ❤**_

~8 months 3 weeks later~

"Amaimon. It's almost time..." Rin said with a smile, rubbing his enlarged stomach. It would be maybe another week until their son was born.

Amaimon bit his finger nail "I still can't believe you made me wait till out child was born in order to know what sex he or she is.." He said rubbing Rin's stomach

"Sorry babe... Will you be there for me? Will you hold my hand? Will you comfort me?" He asked, slightly worried about the due date. It was 3 days from then.

"Of course I will.. Unless older brother or father call me away.." He said looking away

Rins eyes widened. "N-No! You have to... I'll tell them I needed there..." He said, hugging his mate tight

He hugged back feeling the baby kick with a strong force "owe.. That hurt" he said pulling away slightly

Rins face was frozen in pain. "Amaimon! It's coming! It's early!" He screamed in pain, clutching his stomach.

Amaimon's eyes widen "w-what do we do?! Do we call Yukio?" He said panicky

"C-Call big brother!" His breathing began to quicken, feeling the baby moving more and more.

"It's... so painful..." He managed out. The pain was becoming unbearable. His demon strength grip on Amaimons hand tightened.

Amaimon flinched a bit before Yukio answered the phone "Yes Amaimon?" He asked

"Yukio.. It's time" he said simply as the other demon hung up and rushed over

Rin ripped his shirt in half, trying to get more space. The babies movements could be clearly seen

~A few painful hours later~

Yukio smiled as he welcomed the baby into the world while he was crying. "A-Amaimon... How's he look..."

Amaimon stared at the demon child whom had green hair and blue flames "H-He's... He's beautiful" he smiled a bit choked up

Rin looked exhausted, his hair messy, his skin sweaty, his eyes had bags under them. "Good... Can I hold him?"

Amaimon handed the child over to Rin "what should we name him.."

"You pick... But I like Matthew..." Rin breathed out, looking at his baby. "Hey sweety..."

"We'll then Mathew it is my love" he said "Okumura Mathew.. Since I have no last name unless you count Pheles" he smiled and stoked the child's head

Rin smiled. "He's amazing Amaimon.."

"Well he is the Grandson of Satan.." He laughed a little lightning up the mood

Rins expression saddened a bit. "He is never to meet father."

"I agree" he said kissing Mathew on the cheek "I love you sweety" he said as he felt his whole life change from an easily bored, annoyed, impatient boy to a loving, understanding, patient father

"Good... I'm exhausted little guy... You took hours to pop out.." Rin said looking at his beautiful child

Amaimon nodded "Rin you need your rest.. Ill care for Mathew while you regain your strength" he said taking him out of rin's arms

"I'm fine Amaimon..." He mumbled, his voice low and scratchy

"No.. Your not.. Your exhausted an I can see it plainly on your face" he said noticing Yukio was still in the room

"Amaimon..." Rin complained looking at the green haired man

"Rin.. Listen to Amaimon. You know what happens to you when your exhausted" Yukio said to his older brother as Amaimon held and cradled Mathew

"But..." Rin bit his lower lip. "F-Fine..."

"Thank you.. If you ever need anything you know where to find me" Yuki said as he left

"Aye... I guess the sooner I sleep the sooner I can see Mathew again..." He mumbled, closing his eyes

Amaimon was in the other room laying down next to the baby "your so adorable.. I barely know you and I already love you" he said as the baby burst into blue flame and burned his hand "o-owe" he said pulling his hand away

Rin was sound asleep in his room, snoring loudly. "Mathew..." He said in happy voice

He was scared to carry the child again but did so anyways and walked into rin's room a couple minutes later laying Mathew down next to Rin and laying himself behind him

Rin smiled weakly in his sleep. "I love you Amaimon... I love you Mathew..." He mumbled, still deep in his sleep

Amaimon wrapped his arms around Rin and whispered back "I love you too"

Rin slowly opened his eyes, his vision a bit blurry. He yawned, looking around until he was face to face with his lover. "Good morning.."

Amaimon was looking at Mathew holding his own hand "again.." He said before looking up at his lover "oh good morning"

He smiled and kissed Mathews head. "Good morning son..."

"He keeps burning me" Amaimon wined a bit

"You should be used to the flames... Even father has them.." Rin stated matter of factly

"But for some reason his burn me" he said moving away from Mathew a bit

"Well... I guess we will have to get used to his too..."

Rin placed his hand on his son. "Are you gonna burn me too?" He asked with a chuckle

Mathew hang little fangs that e used to bite down on rin's finger

Rin winced in slight pain. "Mathew. Biting is bad. No biting. Ok?" He said in a sweet parenting voice

Mathew realized he was getting after him and started to cry

"Mathew... Don't cry... I'm not angry.." Rin tried to calm the little green haired infant

His slight sob turned into a full blown cry

Rin chuckled and kissed Mathews forehead. "Don't cry sweety..."

Amaimon picked up Mathew and cradled him softly rocking him kissing his forehead as he stopped crying and fell asleep again

Rin saddened at the sight. He turned his back to Amaimon, staying completely silent, except the occasional sob.

"Rin... What's the matter?" Amaimon said getting up placing Mathew in the crib they managed to put together before Mathew was born

"I can already tell... He's gonna wanna be around you more than me..." He said looking away again

"Babe.. He was just sleepy.. He's not choosing who he wants to be with.. He just wanted to be rocked to sleep" he said in a soft voice making sure Mathew was tucked In as he sat at the rin's feet

He sobbed again. "I just know it..." Rin said in protest

Amaimon sighed and made Rin sit on his lap hugging him close "Rin.. My little blue demon.. Don't worry so much.. He is only a couple hours old.."

He sobbed again. "O-Ok..."

He leans down a bit and kisses him "I love you Rin.."

Rin kissed back, wrapping his arms around the green haired demon. "I love you too..."

He laid down and cuddled the blue haired father "how does it feel like.. To have a son with me" he asked

"I couldn't be happier..." He mumbled into his chest

"Y-your just saying that.." Amaimon said making Rin pull away

"No... I mean it... I'm so happy I could have your child Amaimon.." He said with a smile

"I wanna know.. What it feel like to give birth.." He said after a while of silence

"Imagine feeling yourself slowly ripping in half. At a speed that would take hours."

"Hmm... I want to experience it.. " Amaimon said hoping Rin would catch on

"W-We can't handle two children... And I don't want you hurting Amaimon..."

"Why can't we?" He asked looking at Rin with sad eyes

"I just don't think we're ready for two kids... But if it's what you want then ill be happy to help..."

"What about when second mating season comes in about 7 months.." He asked hugging him close again

"Ok... That's fine... I'm still exhausted..." He replied hugging him

"I can tell in your voice" Amaimon says cuddling him again

"Is it that obvious?" Rin asked, chuckling

"Just a little bit" Amaimon replied smiling a bit himself

"Oh... Do you want me to sleep more?" Rin asked a bit surprise he didn't sleep enough

"It's up to you.. But Im going to stay up incase Mathew wakes up" he replied sitting up

"Ok..." He hugged Amaimon tight and drifted to sleep.

He smiled and decided just to have his Familiar watch Mathew as he fell asleep as well

Rin rested his head on Amaimon's chest

Amaimon hugged and petted rin in a deep happy slumber


	3. Demon Love

_**Hehe guys if your not already please favorite this story.. It would mean a lot to me hehe also please leave your reviews for Me ❤**_

Amaimon..." Rin said after a while still asleep

He mumbled something under his breath as he turned around still asleep

Rin mumbled something in reply, his tail wrapping around Amaimons hand.

Amaimon opened his eyes and looked at his tail that was swishing a bit since he was laying on his stomach

Rin remained asleep, drool dripping from his mouth and onto his pillow.

Amaimon looked at Rin then back at his own tail "please not now..." He mumbled to himself as he tried to fall back to sleep

Rin's tail moved around a bit until it found Amaimon's and wrapped around it

Amaimon gasped at the feel of the two tails wrapping around each other "R-Rin..."

He slowly opened his eyes. They were red and baggy. "Y-Yeah?"

"Y-your tail.." Amaimon moaned out lightly

"O-Oh... I'm sorry..." He removed his tail from Amaimons, turning back around.

"N-no... C-can you continue that.. It felt good" he said blushing a bit

"I'm tired... Just play with your tail..."

"Okay..." He said and got up leaving the room to the spare room they had

Rins eyes widened once he heard Amaimons moans. "F-Fuck..."

Amaimon continued to stroke his dick and tail at the same time moaning out rin's name knowing he could hear him clearly

Rin got out of bed, and took a few steps before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground with a loud thud

Amaimon stopped what he was doing not caring about his boner or his swishing tail as he ran to his mate "Rin! Rin are you alright?!"

Rin remained on the ground. His hand making a fist and slamming into the ground, shattering the spot very easily. "Fuck.."

"What's the matter" he said picking him up off the ground

"My legs are too weak..." He mumbled, ashamed of himself.

"Why are you out of bed in the first place" he asked laying him down in the bed making sure Mathew didn't wake

He pat the empty space next to him, motioning for Amaimon to lay there.

He hesitated for a whole wrapping his tail around himself then laying down

Rin moved himself on top of Amaimon. "Do you want to know why I tried walking?"

Amaimon's eyes widened a bit but nodded

Rin pressed his hips into Amaimons, grinding the green haired demon

Amaimon swallowed as he felt Rin grind his already hard dick "I-is this a good idea with M-Mathew r-right there"

"Hehe babe.. Look at Behemoth guarding the crib like an older brother" he smiled getting up grabbing Rin taking him to the next room

"He's gonna be a good friend to Mathew..." Rin mumbled.

"Is that.. Bad?" He asked laying Rin on the spare bed

"It's gonna be perfect. Because, if something happens to us, Mathew will still have behemoth." Rin says patting the bed again

"But even if he didn't he'd still have Kuro" he stated laying next to him

"They'll all be the best of friends..." He said hoping

Rin pulled Amaimon so the older demon was on top. "I know so..."

Amaimon smirked and kissed him deeply playing with his tail

Rin moaned into the kiss, his tail flaming

"Woah Rin.. Calm your flames" he said pecking the younger on the lips

"I c-can't... Mmmm..." He said between slight moans

"Mm you like it when I play with your tail" he said stroking it like it were his cock

Rin moaned louder, his back arching off the bed. "I love it when you play with my tail..."

"Your tail is so long.. I wish my tail was this long" he smirked and unzipped his pants

"D-Dont stop! Please!" He begged, putting his tail in Amaimons hand.

Laughs a bit "you sound so needy my love.. Remember your the one who said you don't want a quick, and I quote, fuck" he says feeling weird that he just cussed

"T-That was for my first time... Please... I need you..." Rin begged

"Hmm okay whatever you say" Amaimon said grabbing rin's tail with his mouth licking it slightly as he continued you remove his pants

Rins body shuddered, he grabbed Amaimons and tail and mimicked his brother

Amaimon grabbed Rins dick and started to rub it slowly teasing the young one

Rin began panting, he growled at the slow pace his lover was going at. "Faster..."

"Beg" he said going slower

Rin moaned and grabbed the hand Amaimon had around his dick, moving his hand faster. He moaned in ecstasy, loving the friction

He tightened his grip around Rin and laughed a bit "really? So technically you don't really need me since your doing the work" he smirked

"A-Amaimon! Please..." He put his belly to the bed, Amaimon still stroking his dick. He grabbed the bed sheets, grinding Amaimons hand.

Amaimon laughed again and turned him over his grip tight as he jacked him off fast licking the head at the same time

Rin moaned having Amaimons tongue on his dick, he began thrusting into Amaimons hand. For some reason... This feels so much better then the first time.

He lifted Rin off the bed and made him wrap his legs around his next and started licking his ass hole tongue fucking him

Rin grasped the bed sheets tightly as he let out a surprised gasp. "W-What are y-you do-oing?!" He was surprised with Amaimon.

"Shh don't talk just.. Enjoy" he was amused with Rin's horny reactions as he continued to tongue his hole continue sly before sticking in two fingers

Rin gasped at the new intrusion. "It feels... Weird.."

"It feels the same as before.. Your just more lubricated" he said moving his fingers In and out occasionally licking and sucking on Rin's balls

"Oh god... This... Amazing..." He couldn't produce a coherent sentence, the pleasure building and building

Amaimon fingered harder until he decided he wanted pleasure as well "babe. Suck me" he said letting go of Rin

He crawled ontop of Amaimon, his ass in Amaimons face. "If you do what you were doing a while ago..."

You want me to tongue your entrance?" He asked not wanting to cuss again

Rin nodded and began to kiss Amaimons erection.

He nodded and grabbed rin's tail to stop it from swishing as he started to tongue his ass

Rin groaned. He loved it when Amaimon held his tail. It was ecstasy. He began to suck on Amaimons dick, sucking harder and harder, slurping sounds fill the room

He groaned, his mouth vibrating around Amaimons dick. Wanting more pleasure, he started grinding on Amaimons chest.

"A-ah R-Rin" Amaimon moaned swishing his tongue and moving it in and out faster

Rin moaned and flipped himself around, still on top of Amaimon. He stared into the demons, eyes. "Fuck me..."

His blue eyes blinked a bit before registering what he said. Smirking he grabbed rin's hips and slammed him down on his dick

Rins eyes widened, pain shooting through his lower back. He gripped Amaimons shoulders with amazing strength. "Fuck!"

Amaimon thrusted up and kept thrust fast and hard grunting against the blue haired demon's body

Rin grunted each time Amaimon went inside him. He slowly began to move back against him, grinding his ass

Amaimon grunted more and more with every thrust getting closer and closer "R-Rin.. I'm almost. There" he said

Rin's body convulsed at the amount of pleasure his orgasm brought him. "Ah~"

Amaimon thrusted hard once more before cumming in Rin "a-ah!" He managed to tell out with an arched back before dropping down into the bed

Rin was panting, realization hit him. "A-Amaimon... I'm pregnant again..."

"W-what?" He managed to choke out between pants

"D-Did you use a condom?!" Rin said in obvious panic

"N-no..." He said looking at him with a sorry look

"I'm gonna be pregnant again..." He said looking away tears wanting to form

"Y-you can't.. Mating season doesn't start for another seven months... At least.. I don't think you can.." He covered his face with his hands realizing his stupidity

"I'm not sure that my body is ready for another child..." He said laying down curling into a small ball

"Rin.. We have to ask Older brother if its possible to get pregnant out of Mating season.." He said getting up from the bed

"Please..." He sighed, feeling exhaustion kick in

"I'll ask later.. Right now I hear behemoth growling at something" he said before walking out

Rin nodded, closing his eyes.

As Amaimon entered the room he saw a flaming Yukio standing by the crib "y-Yukio..?" He asked as the blue figure turned around "dear son.. Don't you recognize your poor father?" He smirked

Rin could hear it from his room. His eyes widened and flames igniting. He stumbled to his sons room, charging at Yukio/Satan.

Satan looked at Rin "ah and my second son.. Too what do I owe the pleasure of you coming in from your slumber?

Rin jumped in the air, his foot colliding with his fathers face, sending him through the wall. "Stay away from my son."

"Owe.. Rin that hurt me" satan say standing up

"Then stay away from my son!" He screamed, holding Mathew to his chest, backing away

Mathew burst into flames crying from being scared as satan admired him "ah he has inherited our blue flame" he said impressed

"Shut up you bastard!" He rocked Mathew in his arms, soothing the baby.

Mathew's flames extinguished as as Amaimon stood in the corner of the room starting to chant a bible verse to send Satan back to Gehenna

Rin walked innocently up to Satan. "Papa... I'm sorry... I know I'm no match for you... So, can I give you something real quick?"

Satan looked up at Rin from the floor "what is it?"

He lowered his hand to Satans forehead and flicked him, sending him straight through the ground. "Amaimon taught me that."

Amaimon laughed "you just sent your brother to hell" he finished the chant and made Yukio come back as satan stayed in Gehenna

"Tch. That'll teach father." He mumbled, making sure Mathew was ok

Mathew opened his eyes for the fist time ever looking at Rin

Rins eyes widened. "A-Amaimon! He has my eyes!" He said happily

"How do you know? He hasn't opened his eyes before" Amaimon said before walking over

"He opened them!" He said with happiness

Rin handed Mathew over to his... Other father.

Amaimon took hold of Mathew and looke at his eyes "y-your right... He has your eyes.."

"See? I told you..." He mumbled smiling

"We sure have one cute son" he smiled and kissed Mathew on the head

"Yeah... I'll protect him with my life..." Rin said looking at them both

Amaimon held Mathew up in the are as he drank the bottle Amaimon gave him "as will I.."


End file.
